Getting to know you better OkamixEri
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a Yuri FanFic of my O.C. Okami and a friends O.C. Eri. Eri wishs to get to know Okami better so she asks her to go to the hot spring with her. They go have a little fight and make up in a very hot way.


Warning contains a lot of O.C. stuff strong language and hard core Yuri (GirlxGirl).

"Okami Senpai?" a teen with long White hair said, walking up to anther teen with long White hair.

"Yeah Eri?" the White haired teen said.

"We never really spend much time to talk too each other, would you go to a hot spring? We can get a privet room" Eri asked, smiling.

"Yeah sure, but why a privet room?" Okami asked.

"I don't really like other people, looking at my body" Eri said, blushing.

"Oh, well that is a good reason" Okami said, smiling.

Eri smiled a bit.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Eri asked.

"That's up too you really" Okami answered.

"Well it might be nice to get away from the boys, for a day or so" So let's stay a couple days" Eri said, smiling.

Okami nodded, and walking to her room, walking inside. Eri walked to her room, and inside. Eri walked over to the bed, and pulled out a suitcase.

"Eri?" a man in an Orange mask asked, walking into the room.

"Oh Tobi" Eri said, turning smiling.

"What's going on, do you have a mission, or something?" Tobi asked, walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I'm going to a hot spring with Okami Senpai, for a couple days, so we can get to know each other better" Eri answered smiling.

"Oh cool, I'll miss you" Tobi said, taking his mask off.

"I'll miss you too" Eri said, wrapping her arms around him.

Tobi smiled, and kissed her on the lips, Eri gladly kissed back only to pull away.

"I got to pack" Eri said, smiling.

Tobi smiled, and put his mask back on, and nodded, Eri started to pack.

"Okami! "**Come here I want to hold you"** a man with green hair and one half of his body while and the other black said smirking a bit.

Okami giggled, and walked over to him, then sat down in his lap. Zetsu wrapped his arms around, her pulling her closer.

"Zetsu I'm going to a hot spring with Eri, and we won't be back for a few day" Okami said.

"Aw. **But I just got back from a solo mission, I missed you"** Zetsu whined.

"I know, and I'm sorry I missed you too but Eri, asked me to go with her, do you want me to say no, after I said I would go" Okami asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No. **Sorry I didn't know"** Zetsu said.

"Oh its ok, I'll be back then you and me, can go to the hot spring to be alone". Okami said.

Zetsu nodded, and kissed her on the lips. Okami kissed back, only to pull away.

"I need to pack" Okami said, crawling off his lap.

Zetsu nodded, and watched her Okami quickly packed, and kissed him on the lips, then walked to the door.

"I'll see you in a couple days" Okami said.

"Alright. **Have fun"** Zetsu said, smiling.

"We will, love you" Okami said, smiling walking out.

"Bye. **love you too"** Zetsu said.

"Bye Tobi, I'll see you in a couple days, love you" Eri said, smiling walking to the door and out.

"Bye, love you too" Tobi called.

Okami and Eri walked out, and smiled at each other, then walked to the door that leads out of the base, and walked out. About an hour passed, and the arrived in town.

"Want to get something to eat, Senpai?" Eri asked, as she walked next to Okami.

"Nah, I'm really not that hungry, and we can have dango, and sake bought to the room" Okami said.

"Oh ok, that will work" Eri said.

They walked to a building and inside.

"I'll pay for the room Senpai" Eri offered.

"Why don't we both pay for it?" Okami offered.

"Alright" Eri agreed.

The two teens walked up to the front desk, and a man turned looking them up and down.

"Mmm, how my I help you fine ladies this evening?" the man purred, staring at them lustfully.

"Yes, we would like a room, and a privet hot spring room as well" Okami answered.

Eri hid a little behind Okami, blushing hard.

"Yes of course, anything else you would like?" the man asked.

"Some sake, and dango also could a woman please, bring them to us as?" Okami asked.

"Yes of course" the man said, getting the keys down to the hot spring room, and the bedroom then handing them to Okami.

Okami smiled, and took them then walked to the hall, that leads to the hot spring rooms, and the bedrooms. Eri followed close behind, hiding as much as could from the man, as he watched smirking. Okami walked up to the door, and unlocked it and walking inside Eri followed, then shut the door behind her.

"Oh I hate men like him" Eri growled.

"I like the looks they make me feel good, even if their just looking at my breasts" Okami said, putting her bags down.

"Why it's disgusting? The way they stare, and want to jump on you, use you, violate you. I just can't stand it" Eri said, looking at Okami a little disgusted.

"Oh don't look at me like that" Okami growled, waking to the bathroom, and slamming the door.

Eri looked down feeling horrible, for the look she just gave her Senpai.

"Listen Senpai, I didn't mean too upset you" Eri said, walking to the door.

The door opened, and Okami said nothing walking out, in only a towel walking to the door.

"I'll meet you in the hot spring" Okami said, never turning back to the other teen, as she walked out of the room.

Eri watched her, and sighed sadly walking to the bathroom to undress. Okami walked into the room, and hug up the towel then stepped into the water, sighing with enjoyment from the warmth of the water, and how it seemed to melt away everything.

Eri walked out of the bathroom slowly in only a towel, and walked to the door opening it, looking both ways making sure it was safe to leave. She quickly ran out of the room, and to the hot spring room, then inside. She shut the door behind her, and looked at the other White haired teen, relaxing in the water. She looked down sadly walking over, and stepping into the water the towel wrapped around her.

"Senpai?" Eri said, looking at her.

"Hmm?" Okami said, looking at her a bit.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Eri said, almost in a whisper.

"It's ok don't worry about it, its just I hate that look! I get it all the time, when someone finds out I eat people, I can't help it you can't wash a way cannibalism, in one night my family, hell my clan are all cannibals, and those married into the clan, well they become cannibals" Okami said, looking down.

Eri was about to say something but was cut off.

"That look is the look the Villagers gave me, when the chased me out of my Village, for a crime I didn't commit" Okami said, sadly.

Tears came to Okami's eyes, and she started to cry. Eri quickly wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close feeling even worse, for what she did.

"I'm so sorry Senpai, please don't cry" Eri pleaded.

Okami only cried into her should, Eri thought of something, anything that would calm her Senpai. Something came to mind, and she made Okami look up at her, by putting her finger under the other teens chin, making her look up. Eri gently pressed her lips to Okami's. Okami's tears slowed, as she looked at Eri, a bit wide eyed but kissed her back.

Eri's towel fell from her body, as she got closer to Okami, and deepens the kisses. Their breasts rubbed agnates each other, making their nipples rub around each other. The two teens moaned, into the kiss simply from the feeling, of their breasts touching.

The door opened a little, and the man looked inside nearly dropping the sake and dango, for the sight. He watched for a while, holding back a groan, as his pants grew very uncomfortable, very fast. The two break the kiss for air. Eri blushed hard, and moved away thinking, about what she just did. Okami sunk down in the water, thinking about what just happened. The man quickly closed the door, and knocked. Both of them jumped, being knocked out of thought.

"C-come on" Okami chocked out.

Eri quickly grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her, as the door slowly opened to revile the man, smirking a bit. She quickly sunk into the water, hiding most of her body form the man. The man smirk never left his face, as he walked closer.

"I'm very sorry, all the women where on break, or have gone home" The man said.

"Oh I see, thank you leave them, and go. Okami said, trying not to growl at the lie she just heard.

"Yes of course" the man said, staring at Okami's bear breasts.

The man put the sake and dango down, and backed away still staring at Okami, then walks out shutting the door behind him, still smirking. Okami sighed, and took the sake, and drank some from the bottle. Eri sat back up, out of the water, and moved over next to Okami, sitting next to her. Okami smiled, and handed the other teen the other bottle, Eri took it slowly going back to what she was thinking about earlier.

"Okami Senpai, about what happened, I-I'm sorry it was the only thing could think of, to help calm you" Eri said, looking at the bottle.

"It's alright Eri, I'm bi so it doesn't bother me, I just can't believe you did it, you don't seem the type to do something like that, even if it's to calm someone" Okami said, taking anther drink.

"Oh I didn't know you where bi" Eri said, taking a drink from the bottle.

"Oh yeah I am, I really haven't been with a woman in a long while sadly, I miss it but I don't think Konan, is bi so I can't really walk up to her and say, hey baby want to go have some fun? She might cut me in half, with her paper jutsu or something like that" Okami said, drinking some more.

Okami giggled, and thought about it.

"That would be one wicked paper cut" Okami said, laughing a bit

"Yeah" Eri said, laughing a bit.

"Okami Senpai?" Eri asked, almost whispering as a blush creped across her face.

"Hmm?" Okami asked, looking at her.

"I-I would be willing to w-well, you know d-do what w-women do together" Eri said, blushing even harder.

"You mean have sex?" Okami asked.

"Y-yes, b-but how do women, w-well have sex?" Eri asked.

"I'll show you, but are you sure?" Okami asked.

"Y-yes I'm sure, Tobi won't mind if it's with you, and I'm sure Zetsu, won't mind either really" Eri said, blushing hard, looking down a bit.

Okami smiled, and make Eri look at her, then kissed her gently on the lips.

"Your right they probly won't mind if it's us, and no one else. If you don't like it, we won't ever do it again, or even ever do it again in the first place, you know what I'm saying right?" Okami asked, seeming to have confused herself a bit.

Eri giggled, and nodded.

"Yes Senpai, I know what you're trying to say" Eri said, still giggling.

Okami smiled, and climbed out of the hot spring.

"Where are you going Senpai?" Eri asked.

"Well I really just want to get out" Okami answered.

Okami grabbed the sake and dango, then walking over grabbing her towel, and wrapping it around herself.

"Oh ok" Eri said getting out as well, and grabbing the dango and sake.

The two teens walked to the door, and out walking to the room then inside.

"S-so what do, I do senpai?" Eri asked

Okami smiled, and turned to her, grabbing the towel, and throwing it aside.

"First you get read of the towel, then get on the bed" Okami answered smiling.

Eri blushed, and walked over to the bed. Okami watched her fine hips sway, as she walked over to the bed. She watched as the water dripped off her hair running down her back and legs, then to the floor. She held back a groan, as she watched then throw her towel down, following after the other teen.

Eri turned, to her as she walked right up to the bed. She watched as her Senpai, walked over amazed at how beautiful she really was, she had hardly ever seen Okami like this naked, and dripping wet it turned her on, for reasons she didn't understand. She crawled onto the bed, and sat there, not sure of what to do next.

"W-what do I do first Senpai?" Eri asked.

"Lay back for me, and we'll start" Okami answered.

Eri did as she was told, and laid back on her back. Okami crawled over to her, and spread the other teens legs, getting a good look. Eri blushed harder.

"S-Senpai, don't stare its embarrassing" Eri said.

Why it's not like I've never need the part of a woman before" Okami asked, looking up at her from between the other teen's legs.

"J-just don't stare please" Eri pleaded, blushing hard.

"Ok I'm sorry" Okami said leaning.

Eri was about to say something when Okami, flicked her tongue on her entrance making her gasp, from surprise. Okami licked the outside of the Eri's entrance, making her moan.

"S-Senpai d-don't Tobi, is the only one, t-that's ever done that" Eri moaned, blushing.

Okami didn't listen, wrapping her lips around the tip of Eri entrance, and gently sucking.

"Ahh!" Eri moaned louder.

Okami sucked a little hard, and licked around the area she was sucking on, making the other teen moan louder, she dug into the bed sheets as well throwing her head back, and spreading her legs more. She licked inside, slipping her tongue in and out of the other girls entrance.

"Oh G-God Senpai, that feels s-so good, Tobi's never done that before, aahhh!" Eri moaned, lustfully.

Okami stopped, and looked up at her smiling.

"Of course he's a man, he wouldn't really know how to pleasure a woman, with his mouth like anther woman would" Okami said, licking her lips.

"R-really?" Eri asked.

"Yep they never seem to lick the right spot, at the right time, or just do it wrong all together" Okami said.

Eri nodded agreeing, sadly at times it was true she thought.

"You ready for the best part?" Okami asked.

Eri nodded, and Okami moved closer placing one leg, over one of Eri's.

"How are we going to do this, Senpai?" Eri asked.

"You'll see, just do as I do" Okami answered, smiling.

"Ok" Eri said.

Okami moved a little closer, and so did Eri they moved close enough, to where their entrances, almost touch.

"When I thrust my hips, you do it too" Okami said.

Eri nodded nervously, and Okami slowly started to thrust her hips. Eri did the same, and both of them started to moan softly. Okami thrusts her hips faster, as did Eri they moaned louder, and louder as they thrust faster and faster.

"Ahh, Okami Senpai, this feels go good!" Eri moaned, loudly as she thrusts her hips faster, making their entrances rub together even more.

"Aahhh, fuck, I know!" Okami moaned, louder as thrust her hips faster.

They thrust their hips faster moaning louder.

"I'm going cum!" both teens screamed out in pleasure.

A moment passed, and they came on themselves, and each other.

"Aahhh!" they moaned, loudly falling onto the bed.

They lay there panting hard, covered in sweat and cum.

"Want to go back into hot spring?" Okami panted.

"Yeah" Eri panted.

Okami and Eri sat up, crawled off the bed walking to the bathroom, and grabbing two towels then walked back out of the bathroom,

"I'll have someone change the sheets, before we go to bed" Okami said, opening the door for the other teen.

"Yeah good idea, and we probly should dry off a little better, when we get out again" Eri said,

"Yeah it's not fun sleeping in wet sheets, from water or anything else" Okami said, smirking a bit.

Eri giggled and blushed walking out of the room, and to the hot spring room.

"You're such a pervert Senpai" Eri giggled.

"I know" Okami agreed, walking down the hall.

"I'll meet you in here Senpai!" Eri called out.

Okami waved, and walked to the front desk.

"May-?" the man asked, looking at her up and down

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, I need the sheets changed, in our room please" Okami answered, smiling.

"May I ask why?" the man asked, razing an eyebrow.

"Oh well they got a little we, and we want fresh sheets that's all" Okami answered, smiling.

"Alright, I will have it taken cared of" the man said, smiling.

Okami smiled, and walks back down the hall, and to the hot spring room then inside. The man thought for a moment, and groaned loudly as an image came to his mind. Okami walked inside, and over to the hot spring hanging up the towel, hen stepping inside. Eri smiled at her Senpai, as she relaxed in the water. She moved closer, and cuddled into Okami's side. Okami smiled at her, and relaxed more.

About an hour passed, and they got out went to bed. A couple days passed, and they returned to the Akatsuki base, Zetsu and Tobi, where the first to great them.

"Welcome back" Tobi said, hugging Eri.

"It's good to be back" Eri said, smiling hugging him back.

"Eri, hm!" Deidara said, running up, and hugging her pulling her away from Tobi.

Eri hugged him back, and looked at Tobi with a look of sorry. Tobi only smiled, and nodded.

"Come here. **I missed you"** Zetsu said, picking Okmai up bridle style.

Okami giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too" Okami said.

"Come tell me how your trip was. **Did you have fun?"** Zetsu asked, as he walked to their room and inside.

"Master Deidara, could you please let me go?" Eri asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, hm" Deidara said, pulling away.

Eri giggled, and smiled then walked over to Tobi.

"Come on, I want to tell you about my trip" Eri said, smiling pulling Tobi to their room.

Tobi gladly followed Deidara, sighed and started to walk the other way, to his room.

"Come on Master, I want to tell you too" Eri said, turning back to him.

Deidara smiled and turned back, then followed her and Tobi, as they walked to the room. Itachi walked by, and saw the Eri was back. He smiled a bit, and waked over to the room she just walked into.

"Oh yeah I had fun, I got too talk with Eri, we did have a fight though, but we made up" Okami said, smiling.

"So what happened?" Tobi asked, sitting down to her.

"Well I got to talk too Okami Senpai, but I said the wrong thing, and we had a little fight, but we made up" Eri answered, smiling.

"Really? **How did you make up?"** Zetsu asked moving closer to her.

"How did you make up?" Itachi asked.

"Well we had sex" Okami answered.

"Well don't get mad, we had s-sex" Eri answered, blushing hard.

Zetsu looked at her in shock, but seemed to be a little turned on.

Deidara Itachi and Tobi all looked at each other, in a bit of shock but at the same time turned on.

"You're in trouble. **Big trouble"** Zetsu said, standing, and moving in front of her.

"What!? Why am I in trouble? What did I do wrong? It's not like I went out, and fucked some guy I didn't know" Okami said, almost angrily looking up at him.

"You're in trouble. **From me attacking you right now"** Zetsu purred, pinning her down on the bed.

"Oh in trouble" Okami giggled, and moaned,

Zetsu smirked, kissing and licked at her neck, making her moan louder.

Itachi said nothing, and grabbed Deidara by the arm, dragging him out of the room.

"Itachi what the hell, hm!" Deidara snapped.

"Quite!" Itachi ordered, and shut the door behind them.

Tobi quickly pulled his mask off, and jumped on her.

"Tobi what the-?" Eri was cut off by as she moaned.

Tobi attacked her neck kissing and licking, it making her moan louder.

THE END.


End file.
